Light Makes Shadows
by 2HalvesOfAnInsanePerson
Summary: When you take one wrathful spirit, a need for vengance, one unsupecting girl, a pinch of shadow magic, and maybe a hint of hidden love, what do you get? Wow, we're writing something almost SERIOUS! Gasp!
1. Chapter 1

Laura- Ha ha ha ha ha! ((sparkle)) I have gotten around to do something else!

Kathleen- And that means you aren't working on Pure Insanity... ((growl))

L- Eeh! I'm sorry already! And to anyone who's been unfortunate enough to find this or any of our previous stories-

K- There's only two.

L- BESIDE THE POINT! You people have my symathy. And these cookies I have made.

K- _You_ made cookies?

L- Yup! Have one! ((holds out plate with charred, black cookies))

K- ... I rather save my health.

L- Awww... But I have another batch in the oven! ((atomic explosion in background))

Katie (Laura's sister)- LAURA YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T PUT WATER IN COOKIES!

K- O.o;;;

L- ;; Oopsies... Eeeh... Hopefully the story's not as bad as my cooking skills...

* * *

The walls let out a tired creak as the black-clad guard carefully rested his shoulder against them. It had been another long day for him, and he was pleased to see some of the bright lights lining the halls flickering lower. Even after working for so long, he was still always relieved when it was time for his break. Lowering his hazy grey-flecked eyes, he glanced at the watch around his wrist, the symbols glowing brightly in the dim light. _Only ten more minutes_, he thought, sighing aloud. Eyes straying, he briefly passed over the charcoal grey wristband that he was designated to wear. Slowly turning his wrist, he passed over the ever-glowing button the band housed. It was only to be pushed for emergency. His weary mind pondered briefly. The glow was always constant, never wavering in the darkness, still always pulsating in the same, dull light. It was probably just some sort of lower shadow magic. 

But even though the mechanization of it would never be known to him, its message was clear. _Try to leave us, and soon there won't be enough of you left to escape._ It told him that he was a shadow guard and nothing more. That he was only in these realms to be a higher power's workhorse, brought here by one of many forms of shadow magic. And if he did anything against this fate, it would be a long fall. He held spilt power over the captives of this penitentiary, sharing the workload with a dozen others, each one of them only worthless shells only fit for work in such a place. They could easily be replaced whenever they failed to service the powerful creatures they served. The creatures who had brought them here. Who had first stole them away. _No…_ He pushed the thoughts from his mind. He had been trained to take all thoughts of his human life away. He was only here to do a job. So he would have to leave all those other notions behind him, for his broken soul was not meant to understand.

There were soft footsteps coming from down the hall; falling carefully on the hard ground. _Tap-tap_. _It's probably just another guard,_ he tried to soothe his troubled nerves. _Tap-tap._ He felt tired, Something in his soul was weighing him down. _Tap-tap._ Like something was stealing his spirit force. _Tap-tap_. The footsteps padded closer. He had never felt so drained. A dark figure turned the corner, their dark cape searing into his hazy sight. _A sentry?_ None of the normal guards wore that; only…

The figure stretched out their arm, sleeve falling back to reveal a well-tanned arm, turned white by what they held, cradled in their hand. The guard's face blanched as he glanced at the black band tightly fitted around the arm, which was criss-crossed with long, dark scars. The signs came together in the dark fog of the guard's fading mind, and as it did, it felt like a punch. He fought to retrieve his mind as he stared into the glowing orb. Colors of light and dark swirled around in it like a choice between good and evil.

"Wait, sir! Stop now!" the guard croaked in a feeble attempt for his life. _How did someone escape!_ His plead was met with steely resolve. "SIR! Stop n-" An unknown force suddenly acted against the guard's body, sending him flying backwards. He could feel the shadows slowly breaking apart the fragile fibers of his soul.

The brightness of the orb was overwhelming now, as if ripping a tear of the darkness of the hallway. With wide, unblinking eyes, the guard stared into the light, praying it wasn't his fate.

"I've come too far to be stopped now," the attacker's mouth slid into a mocking smile. "By some worthless peacekeeper. Your fate means nothing to me." The voice was nothing more than a whisper, but the cold, hollowness of these word couldn't have meant more if they were shouted. Whipping the skinny fingers around the orb, they stopped in a position of menace behind it. A lock of black hair blew across the person's face, and it almost sounded as if there was a twinge of remorse in their voice. "If I still cared about another's fate, do you think I would be here?" For the briefest moment, the guard could see clearly into those haunting eyes. They told of a need for something, like an unsatisfied hunger. Then, with out hesitation, the sphere of light was hurtled at him, and the world went black.

"Yet again, I am the one to dip my hands into this bloodied pool," the killer chuckled to them self, feeling the energy of the strong shadow magic coursing through their veins. "I give lives for my own gain, only to their expense." Smug eyes peered from behind the dark hood as the person nonchalantly kicked the body to the side like a discarded piece of trash. Long, black strands of hair flowed from behind the cape as the shadows' task finished, and they left, hungrily stirring up the air. Pulling the hood closer, the person walked down the hall. _No one can stop me._

Faster, faster, through the dimly lit corridor. They ignored the howls of locked prisoners; that life was behind them now. _I have more power than they can wish for. I have freedom. _The killer had only experienced this freedom once before. Now, that joyous feeling was dipped in the bitter need for something greater. _Revenge_. A new adrenaline rushed through the figure's body. Taking one deep breath, they came to a halt in front of a piece of stylized black glass, they stopped to take in the reflection.

Dark, sun tanned skin covered the face that looked back, proceeding carefully down the soft cheeks. It suddenly stopped, becoming crossed with scars of things untold. An unwavering glare from the green-flecked hazel eye commanded the attention of all who looked. But only that one eye dared to look back, the other one hidden under a cascade of black, silky hair. A knowing smile crossed over her lips. Her beauty was undisputable, like a ruby among granite. _And that is not even gloating,_ she thought with a vaguely conceited chuckle. Breaking away from the reflection, she turned down the remainder of the corridor. There were more important matters at hand. She had a job to do.

Warily looking into the darkness, her thoughts wandered. Back to the past, the people she'd known, the ones she'd befriended, the ones she'd hurt. _The ones I am going to hurt,_ she thought as feeling of deep resentment welled up inside of her. _The one who hurt me._ Conjuring up the face, she felt a twinge of desire in the anger. His tanned skin, his tangled white hair. His glaring chocolate-colored eyes, which could break into your soul or melt you, depending on who you were. Memories overtaking her, she let out a sigh of half-longing, the past flowing through her mind. Joy turned to anger in a flash, bringing a haunting need for something deeper. A need for retribution. Pushing some of the hair from her face, she put up the hood and proceeded to a locked door. Feelings brought on from the memories raked at her as she experimented with the pan-dimensional lock.

"Nothing gets in my way," she declared under her breath. Calling again on the shadows to aide her, she softly chanted. She could feel the souls she had sacrificed as she spied a tangled glowing purple aura entwine the lock. Abruptly stopping her words, she smiled, listening to the clang of the metal lock against the floor.

"There's no barriers left between us now," she murmured maliciously, half closing her eyes from the light of the outer world. "You should have known that you couldn't have hidden from me for forever, Bakura."

**…**

L- Ha! I can write a whole chapter! BY MYSELF! ((dances)) But I'm sorry it's so short and talky... I'M SO HORRIBLE! ((hits head against wall))

K- Stop. Now. Before you and me lose anymore braincells. But its not like I feel like caring...

L- Your just jelous of my dancing skills. So peoples! Like it? Hate it? Did it give you the uncontrolable urge to sing songs from the Music Man? ((starts singing)) GARY INDIANA, GARY INDIANA-

K- ((slaps a hand over Laura's mouth)) For the sake of this poor, poor girl's mental state, review!

L- I WILL MAKE YOU LORD OF THE RINGS SHAPED COOKIES! See, here's the Ring of Power! ((holds up yet another charred black cookie))

K- ;;;


	2. Chapter 2

L- Ah! I return!

K- Um... Whatever.

L-... Ignoring her! Yes, I DO live, even after two weeks or something. Loooong Thanksgiving weekend... Veeeeery long...

K- Just get to the point. I don't even have to be here. Wait, why_am_ I here!

L- Sure! Um, well, sorry to tell you all, but my cookies got confiscated by the FBI. They said something about danger...

Random FBI Person- They are a threat to national security, ma'am.

L- Yeeeah... Um, thanks for the review, **Shadow Rose.** Well, your review was appricated so you get a SPECIAL CUPCAKE THAT I BOUGHT FOR YOU FROM A CANADIAN HOBO ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!

K- ...

L- Why so silent? Um, and I know that you can't reply to reviews anymore on here ((cough))whichsucks((cough)), but I'm happy that SOMEONE took the time out of their lives to review. Even though only, like, six people read it. Whoa, I really suck, huh?

K- That's enough. I'm leaving. ((throws a shrubbery at Laura as she walks away))

L- COOL! KATHLEEN WOULD NEVER REALLY DO THIS! Um, following note: I know practically zip about Japanese culture, so I'm kinda taking the easy way out in this chapter and using my American culture. As I said, I suck like that. I'm trying to make it funnier...

Disclaimer: I think, I forgot it in the first chapter, but I don't own anything. As hard as that is to believe, I'm sure. ((Really, I mightbe respondsible, but a COMAPANY! All my potted plantsdie, sothink of trusting me with your tax dollars... Scary, huh?)) Well, I own my characters. Sue my mind.

* * *

"So how do you looo-ove… How do you looove… When your angels can't sing, and your world is still lacking of me…" Akari Atami sang loudly over the blaring Collective Soul CD. "The space where you've been living, has gifts you've never given, that's the face you always show…" She hopped around her bedroom, awkwardly picking up clothes that had been left on the floor at the same time. There was a loud groan from downstairs.

"Akariii-i… Be quiet…" She frowned as she recognised her mother's voice. "And stop jumping, it's shaking the china cabinet." Scowling, she walked over and turned up the CD volume another three notches, receiving a satisfying torrent of music. She smiled impishly. _Three… Two… One…_

"AND TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC! Put on a pair of headphones or something and come down here!" Akari sighed as she turned down the sound, and then turned it off. Not wanting to leave the sanctity of her room, she slumped down onto her bed, creating more of a mess then there already was. Picking up a paper that was obstructing her view out the window, she stared at it incredulously. _Come out and join the racquetball club? Not a chance._ As someone very devoted to going against everyone else, it was a no-brainer that she wouldn't participate in some stupid school function. _It's not like anybody will miss me._ Her expression grew grimmer as she thought about her school, Domino City High School. She hated it. She had no friends, no one to support her. _But it's not like I really care,_ she thought, throwing the paper off to the side. She was a lifelong outcast and was fine that way. _Maybe not happy, but fine._

"AKARI! GET DOWN HERE!" Jumping up, the girl tripped over a pair of sneakers, falling flat on her face. Muttering, she rubbed her cheek and unlocked her door.

"Whaaaat?" Akari whined, gliding down the stairs with a gloomy look on her face.

Akari's mother turned around, her short brown hair coming to rest easily around her face. She took in the sight before her. Sixteen years old, she looked nothing like the child she had imagined having. Her thin, shining black hair which her father had given her reached down to her mid-back, contrasting brightly against her pale white skin. Her eyes were unsettling, a light grey tinged with the slightest hint of baby blue which radiated defiance. She wasn't short, just a bit over the average height for a girl her age, but it was accented by the elevation of the boots she wore. The older woman frowned. "Why can't you wear anything other than black?"

Her daughter slumped sulkily. "…Why? What did you call me down here to do?"

She plunged on. "You look so pretty in pink. And there's that dress that your aunt got you last spring. Why don't you wear that? You're always wearing such… _dark_ clothes."

Akari glowered, trying to hide her enjoyment. It was fun to annoy her mother about her clothes. "But what if I like these clothes?" She stared at her mother plaintively.

She didn't take the challenge. "Still. It makes you look so mean and gloomy. And there isn't a lot of it."

_And maybe that's what I was going for._ She looked down. She was wearing a pair of knee-high lace-up boots, coupled with a pair of dark purple socks that went just over her knees. The black jean skirt was circled by two silver chain belts, both with hanging accents. A corset-like tank top and a pair of black arm warmers finished the outfit. "… Why did you call me down here?"

Her mom sighed, obviously resigned from the ages-old struggle over clothes. "I need you to go to the store and pick up some things." She handed the girl a short list. "But you can't take too long. I need this to make dinner. This should be enough," she said, offering Akari a handful of money. She bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Be safe…"

Akari gave her mom a skeptical look, and then turned for the door. She couldn't stand it when her family did that to her. The 'guilt' ploy. _Well, I'll never be what they want._ She unlocked the door, the familiar clicking soothing her ruffled nerves. Opening it, she went to walk down the apartment building's narrow stairs, but stopped as something brushed her shoulder. Her mother was standing there, holding a muted blue coat. "You'll catch a cold out there. It's still spring."

She glared back, grabbing the coat and muttering thanks. But as the door slammed behind her, she stared back, eyes holding a silent gratitude. Whipping around, the girl ran down the stairwell. _Why can't I be someone else?_

…

The spring air was frigid, filled with the sights and sounds of life. People were busily bustling through the streets, trying to get from one place to the next. People sat on benches waiting for transport, huddling within themselves for warmth. Nobody paid a passing glance to another, all just passing faces. Akari glanced silently around, cradling the heavy bag of groceries. It was tough, working to avoid running into anyone. Normally, she didn't care, glaring at anyone who bumped her. But something today made her uneasy, like there was someone who was watching her. Her eyes raced back and forth, looking for something to reassure her tired mind.

_Come… come to me…_

People shuffled faster as the girl's head flew up. She cast a worried glance at the people around her. _Didn't they hear that?_ Their faces betrayed no emotion.

_Come…now…_

Her eyes filled with fear. _Who said that!_ She slowed her pace and spun her face around. A few people grumbled under their breath, jostling her forward. But she didn't move. Standing stock still, her breath came out in white puffs in front of her lips. The haunting voice hung in the suddenly still air. _Where is that coming from…?_

_Come on… Stop resisting…_

Her heart was racing and her hands as cold as ice. A few people glanced at her, curious as to why she defied the flow. She could feel a presence, something else prying into her soul. The feeling brought a bitter warmth with it, like the last leaf of fall still hanging to a tree, only to be frozen off by winter. Something… _Someone… Who…_

_Come on_… _By, Ra, hurry it up a bit! _There was a twinge of frustrated anger in the voice now. _What are you waiting for, next winter?_

Akari swiveled around inquisitively. That was different…

_God, you're slow. Over here…_

She scowled. Whatever this was, it wasn't very friendly.

_No, I'm not so get over it already. Now COME OVER HERE._

"Ow!" Akari clutched her forehead. And it hurt when it yelled. It was almost like the voice was in her mind…

_You're dense. I'm really starting to rethink this. OVER HERE, TO YOUR LEFT._

"What!" The girl turned, irritated that her head was throbbing. She glared from under her bangs in the indicated direction. Seeing nothing, she walked over to the edge of the sidewalk, where the concrete met the still-brown grass. Nothing.

Sighing, she turned to walk away, but stopped as she spied a small spark of light out of the corner of her eye. "This had better be-" She stopped herself, staring at the sight before her.

"Wow, you sure take a while." Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman, giving her a one-eyed glare. Her shoulder-length thick, black hair caressed her bare, tan shoulders as she stepped forward, her body straining against the fragile outlines of the light tan dress she wore. Akari stared into her face, watching for a clue to emotion. Creased with scars, her cheek was relaxed, a betrayal to itself. Half of the woman's full, sun radiant face was covered by a flow of black hair, like there was something to be hidden. The only eye visible was a rich hazel, light brown with bight green specks which stood out brilliantly against the tan of her skin. It radiated of a venomous nature. "One who will serve me cannot be so… spacey."

Akari chose this time to drop the heavy bag. "…Wha… What!" She bent over and began to pick up the fallen groceries. "Who are you!"

A wave of mixed feelings passed over the woman's face, finally settling into haughtiness. "I am Ishara, Akari."

Akari dropped the head of lettuce she had been holding. "How do you know my name!"

Ishara chuckled. "I can get inside your mind. It's not that hard. But that is beside the point." She approached Akari. "You have something I need…"

Akari was getting uncomfortable. Ishara's eyes… They were holding something else. Something she couldn't trust. Whipping around, she stuck her hand out to push the woman away.

Nothing happened. No thump as she fell. No sound of the girl running away.

Her hand went right through Ishara's shoulder. She wasn't really there.

…

* * *

L- Okay! If you could sit through it long enough, HERE'S THE END! ((throws confetti))... I'm really bad at writing this... Ah, so please keep reading and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Laura: Helllllllo! MY PUBLIC!((walks out and waves vigourously)) ...HEY! Where is everybody!

Kathleen: They've probably all died from waiting for you by now.

L: ... So... No one's going to read my story?

K: That, and you're a mass murderer.

L: GASP! I'M A WANTED MAN! ...Woman... Whatever.

K: You do that.

L: Well, I suppose an explaintion is at hand. The computer broke. We couldn't set it up until, like, January. Loading up all the docutments back to the computer took forever. I'm mourning the illness of my iPod Mini, Morrissa (Which means I have been stranded without my music for a LONG time. And I'm very attached. I miss Morrissa. ((sob))). Uh... The world forbid me to write?

K: Uh-huh.

L: Well, it SEEMS like they have. The meanies. ((pouts))

K: Just get on with it. Even though I'm sure no one's reading.

L: O-KAY! This is the third chapter of Light Makes Shadows! And, for all those who reviewed, I love you in a non-freakish way, and here are some store-bought cupcakes. ((throws them to you))

Bakura: CUPCAKES! ((attacks the plastic cupcake holder thing)) ... ((notices there are no cupcakes in it)) ... DUDE! Wherehave all the cupcakes gone!

L: Into this new chocolate bar. ((holds up a "Cookies and Cream" bar with "Cookies" scribbled out and "Cupcakes" written over it in Sharpie))

B:T T... Not cool.

L: I gave them to Reviewers. And you can't be here because you aren't formally in the story yet. Which makes many people want to kill me. Just like that time when me and Kathleen and Katie and Ma-

Everyone: JUST GIVE US THE STORY!

K: ((finishes gagging and tying up Laura)) Right. Here's her story.

* * *

Akari stood fixated, only seeing the small, white puffs of her breath in the cool air. The girl's line of sight followed up from her hand to Ishara's face. "Who… Are you?"

Ishara glared down, intently studying the girl's features. "By your expression, I sense that isn't the question you want answered." She bent down, bringing herself face-to-face with Akari. "And the answer is yes. I can hurt you. And I will if I don't get my way." Her emotionless words cut the crisp air like an assassin's dagger.

Suddenly felt like she was flying. Long black hair streaming behind her, she let her long legs carry her through the busy streets. _This is a dream… This is a dream… _Brushing through the thick crowds of people with her eyes clamped shut, she willed herself to get home.

_You can't run._

The girl's head jerked up, her eyes flying open at the noise. Standing amidst the crowd was Ishara, fixing Akari with her cold glare. People were bustling all around her, walking right through her, not paying any heed. Barely breathing, she walked forward. Akari gazed at her, fixated on her lifeless stare. _Give in…_

Breaking the connection, Akari yanked away, running to the side. _This isn't a dream… It's a nightmare._

…

Breathing hard, the girl tore up to her apartment building, like she had seen a ghost. Ignoring everything around her, she darted up to the door, ripping it open. Hesitating, she spun around, her wild-eyed search around the street seemed to satisfy her, and she bounded into the building, coat flapping in the quiet wind.

Barely even thinking, Akari tore past the doors and the people she knew, dashing up the stairs. By the time she realised she was going a bit too fast, she found herself sprawled over the steps right before her floor. _Crap…_ Getting up, she grabbed the bag of groceries, cursing over the spilled carton of orange juice. _Just what I needed-_ She abruptly shot straight up, feeling a touch on her shoulder. "What?" Akari tensely asked, tuning swiftly to face the offender.

Standing there was the keeper of the building, a woman in her 70's. From behind her dirty glasses, her brown eyes peered up worriedly. "Akari dear, are you okay…?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Akari slumped. "Yes, ma'am. I'm okay."

The older woman laughed, bending over to pick up a box of crackers. "That's okay dear, these things happen…"

Akari had to smile. The other's kindly demeanor always held a calming effect on her nerves. Bending over, she put some packets into the bag. "Thank you. I'm sorry I got juice on the floor…"

The older woman continued to pick up the scattered groceries. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up-" She suddenly stopped.

Akari turned to face her. The keeper's face had gone pale, the blood flushed from her usually lively features. Even though she was facing the floor, Akari could see that her smiling mouth had been set in a grim line, and her grey hair had fallen from her bun to over her eyes. "Ma'am…?"

She uprighted herself awkwardly, head still bent towards the ground. She looked like a puppet, like someone was pulling on strings attached to her limbs. Rapidly, she flipped her head up, her deep brown eyes now a pupil-less grey. "Akari…"

The girl dropped everything, stepping backwards. "You…" That voice! It was just like…

The lifeless eyes stared back. "Yes. It's me." Her voice sounded oddly disconnected to her body. "_Ishara_. And it's time for you to stop running from your fate." The words came out in a hiss.

Stumbling backwards, Akari fought a silent battle with her mind. _I thought she was gone! Well, I guess THAT was wrong…_ "Wha… How… What are you doing!" Akari worked farther up the stairs. The woman was following her, hand outstretched.

She sighed. "Why must you be so resistant? Come… to… me!" The apartment keeper's body fell limp to the ground as Ishara leaped out towards Akari, arms outstretched and glowing with a mysterious purple aura.

Grasping her wit, Akari found the sense to leap up the remainder of the staircase. Flinging the door of her apartment open, she dove inside, the door crashing behind her. Her mother leaned out from the kitchen.

"Akari? What are you doing?" The girl ignored the question, running past in a blur to her room. Her mother stared down the hall at her daughter's door, shaking her head wearily. _That girl…_

Now in the sanctity of her room, Akari jumped onto her bed and began to sob into the mattress._ Wake up… Wake up… Let this all stop…_

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air behind her. Not daring to move, Akari continued to cry, pulling the pillow over her head, attempting to keep the world out. She jerked as she felt a touch on her shoulder. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt. It went right through her body, straight to her soul, like someone was prying to get in.

"Why are you hiding?" It was Ishara's voice again. "Why do you keep running? Are you afraid of what you don't know? Or is it what you _do_ know?" Akari could feel the soft, reverberating air around the spirit next to her ear. "Your thoughts, your feelings, your dreams; I see them all." The girl's prostrate form went rigid. "You are no match to me. I have so much more, so much more power. Why do you think I'm here?"

Akari remained silent, unsure of whether it was because she didn't know, or because she didn't trust herself to answer.

"Come on, I don't just go up to random people to scare them," Ishara commented haughtily. "_I need you_. So why not make it easier on the whole bloody lot of us and give in?" When there was no answer, Ishara's annoyance turned to rage. "You stupid girl, you think that _your_ life is hard!" She roughly grasped Akari's face, dragging the terrified girl around. "Such impudence for one so privileged… Did the sands of Egypt burn your face every day? Where you to be someone's slave because you weren't as _capable_ as everyone else? Did your one true shot at happiness break your heart for their own selfishness!" Ishara roared, her face echoing wearied signs of loss.

Akari stared back, unsure of how to respond to this. _What is she talking about?_

Ishara's expression quickly softened to that of steel. "Nothing that you have to know about," she said, answering Akari's mental question. "Now, I didn't want to have to do this, but-" Pushing Akari over, she reached out, sticking both of her hands directly into her back.

"What the—" Akari turned her head to shout angrily, but stopped. Her blue-grey eyes suddenly changed, becoming a dark purple. Her body shakily stood up, threatening to topple like a limp rag doll.

Steadying herself with the wall, she gritted he teeth and muttered curses. Taking a deep breath, she stooped over, eyes closed, face towards the ground, mumbling a quiet chant. _Ten seconds in, and I'm already hating being human again._ There was a quiet spiral of shadowed clouds around the room as the chants got louder, stronger. And as suddenly as they had arrived, the billows dissipated, dispersing around the room.

Flinging her head back, Ishara stood up. Akari's features had been changed to suit her own. Her black bangs had grown down, covering her left eye, and her right eye was a brilliant hazel. Akari's thin hair had become thick and full, cascading down her slender shoulders. _But all my scars have stayed_, Ishara thought, frowning into the girl's floor length mirror. Her almost pigment-less skin was blurred by a mess of scratches and healed cuts. W_hy must the past try to haunt me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell.

"_WHAT THE—WHERE AM I!" _Ishara covered her ears, sighing loudly. She had almost forgotten. Willing herself, she found her soul floating next to a dark, closed door.

"Hush up, stupid. I'm right here," Ishara fought the urge to kill the girl right then. Smoothly, she opened the door, smirking as a bewildered Akari fell out, onto the ground. "And I can here every word you say. In. My. HEAD. So keep it down."

Akari gazed upwards from off the ground. "Uh… Okay, then… Where are we?" She stumbled over her words, working hard to keep herself quiet.

"Your soul room." Ishara answered plainly, glancing around.

Akari frowned. "…And that means…?"

Ishara continued to dodge the question. "It's where your soul is."

"And…?" Wow, she knew how to be frustrating.

"What?" Ishara looked down at Akari, who was fighting her own urge to kill Ishara. "That's about it."

Akari slumped over, imaging herself sticking an Ishara voodoo doll full of pins. "WHY… AM… I… HERE…?"

"Oh. Yeah." She inspected her nails. "I took control of your body."

"WHAT!" Akari sat bolt upright, almost hitting her head on the door frame.

Ishara leaned down, grinning impishly. "I'm your Yami, smart one. Or didn't I mention that before?" She widened her eyes in mock astonishment.

"…No," the girl glared, wishing she could shoot daggers out of her eyes. "What's that?"

"Hm? Overall, I guess it means that I use your body for my home, too. I have the power to control you whenever I like, I can hear your thoughts, such and such," she dismissed the sentence with a wave of her hand. "You're my hikari. So get used to it. Now, first on my priorities, I-"

"Wait," Akari interrupted. "But… Why? And I don't think that's legal at all…"

Ishara huffed impatiently. "Morals aren't the issue at hand. And because I need you for something." She took a breath to continue, but than stopped on a thought. "Well, I guess there's nothing to keep my soul anchored here. I need something… Ah." Waving her hands over one another, she began to recite in a tongue that Akari didn't know. But what was going on was really concerned her.

Between Ishara's hands, something was happening. A beautiful, lilac mist flowed out, encircling tiny sphere of light that levitated between her palms. I swirled around as if trapped in some invisible ball, like a caged animal. Then, the smoke collapsed inward, and quickly vanished. Inside her hand was a necklace. The pendant hanging down was a polished silver crescent, and at its tip was a shining aqua blue gem like none she had ever seen. She watched her reflection in it as it stared back intently. It was so captivating, so beautiful, so… mysterious… Ishara smirked. It was doing its job well.

"Now," Ishara stated, breaking the spell, "You will have to wear this always…" She held the choker up as she walked slowly behind Akari. "It will be the only way I can stay here." Pushing away the girl's glossy locks, she brought the necklace around her neck, pulling the satin sides closely around.

Common sense was screaming to Akari now, but there was something overpowering it, something blurring the clarity of her mind. _I have to have it… It has to be mine…_ She tried to move forward, but an invisible shackle held her to the spot.

Ishara's eyes lowered to slits. _So close…_ "Now, promise me you'll keep it safe." She straightened the straps, smoothing down their immaculate black edges.

_No no no no…_ "I will."

"Good." Ishara clasped the lock, and felt the girl go stiff. _Very good._

Akari was falling. Falling though time, seeing things that had been, seeing what other people had saw, feeling what they felt. Her mind was telling her the fog was gone, but she couldn't believe it. Everything her senses said contradicted it. There was a sudden halt, and she could tell that she was floating, but couldn't feel it. _Where am I?_

Even though it was blurred like a memory, the scene was captivating in Akari's eyes. It was a clear night, the navy sky speckled with stars. She was in a small town, the mud houses reflecting the moonlight beautifully in their stark simplicity. Few lights remained on, peeking through the windows like eyes in the dark. Turning her head, she took it all in. Standing on one of the taller houses' porches, stood a young woman, staring towards the heavens. Something pulling her in, Akari went closer to the scene.

The girl was one of the most beautiful people Akari had ever seen. Even in the faint flame of the candles behind her, she was someone that drew attention. Her thick, black hair reached midway down her back, radiating against the dark glow of her tanned skin. She was dressed in a tattered outfit that spoke of Arabian tones. Her face was her most enchanting feature, though. Although she was off to the side of the girl, her profile was obviously something only a handful of girls could achieve. She would not only draw attention, she would _command_ it, making Akari want to stare at her full, earthly features for hours. The girl closed her eyes and sighed, turning her head to face the ground.

Akari could almost feel her heart breaking as the girl began to quietly cry. Wiping her face in her sheer sleeve, she took a deep breath, eyes still fixated on the ground. She leaned a bit father over the wooden fence. "Hey."

Akari spun around. Coming through the door to the outcrop was a man, a look of discomfort and uncaring hiding his emotions. He frowned, pulling his dark red coat over his strong body. "Why are you outside? It's cold." He stared intensely at the girl, his deep brown eyes seeming to read her every thought.

The girl took a step back, words caught in her throat. "…I… Um…" She stopped, closing her eyes, trying to adapt to the situation. Expelling a deep breath, her entire physique fell, deflating like a balloon. Looking back up, her eyes burned like dying embers as she studied him. "I guess you want me to leave." Her tone had a note of finality.

The man jerked back, some of his short, white locks falling in front of his face. "Leave?"

The girl yanked her gaze from the ground, her shadowed face suddenly animated. "Why not? I messed up the entire day for you. Don't tell me I've done something deservingof your kindness," she said with a good amount of unintended fire. Her expression flashed though emotions as she fixed him with a challenging glare.

The man looked away sheepishly. "I didn't mean that earlier. Well, actually I did, but… I was just angry. Kind of having a bad day, you know?" He sauntered over to her, taking a piece of her thick hair in his fingers. "It's not every day when I find pretty girls to take care of." He smiled, eyes locked on her face.

Frowning, the girl watched him intently, almost searching for something. "I'm not pretty. Poor servant girls aren't pretty." She pulled away, her mind somewhere else. "I'm just some stupid cripple." She eyed him, waiting for what she wanted to hear.

He smirked, knowing she was baiting him. "And I'm a no-good thief." The man strode over, putting his arms around her slim shoulders. "Maybe then," he chided, using a story-telling voice, "We're supposed to be together. Besides, how much more messed up can we both get?"

She laughed, pulling his arms closer to her body. Together, they stared into the vast sky. "Not much," she whispered, leaning back on him. "Not very much."

…

Akari felt like she was stuck in a book. She felt glued to it, like she was a part of it, which she knew was odd because this was the kind of fluff she hated. But something felt so much more real about it, so much more gripping. It was so warm and beautiful, like something she wanted-

"Eh!" Akari spun around and found herself staring into Ishara's hardened face. She looked worn before her years, like she wanted to go back and just change it all. "What are you doing!" Ishara kept her steely resolve, her hand warm on Akari's back. It was all changing. The navy blue sky turned to a dark torrent of colors, dragging Akari from the scene. She was plopped back to where she had started, in her soul room. The girl sat on the cold ground, staring up at Ishara in disbelief, trying to pick up her bearings. "W… What did you do that for!"

Ishara looked in no mood to toy with the girl. "What's done is done. Forget the past." She turned, surveying the expanse.

Akari twitched. Ishara was frustrating. First, she takes over her body and sends her into some random vision. Then, she takes her out and tells her that it meant absolutely nothing. _Well, nobody plays games with my being._ Growling, Akari grabbed the older woman's arm. Ishara wheeled angrily, peeved that someone dared to disturb her. "Listen, you, nobody does this to me and gets away with it, you-"

Cutting her off with a shrill laugh, Ishara challenged her. "Oh, yes, I've been _so_ horrible to you. Please excuse my bad manners." She took a daring stare into Akari's fiery eyes. "I really have been bad to you," she purred, circling the girl. "You're just some girl with everything she wants, who keeps fighting for the freedom she so craves. You think you're like a trapped animal, destined only to keep staring out the same bars for the rest of time. Hope is only a distant thought for you." Her voice took on a venomous edge.

Akari kept her stance, watching Ishara's every movement. But she was troubled. Ishara had gone onto such a personal level now, like she was reading a page of someone's diary. _How does she keep doing that?_ Ishara chuckled, facing her back to Akari now.

"Ah, the beauty of youth." Ishara put a hand to her face. "Such arrogance. But I guess that everyone's entitled to such thoughts." She paused like she was finished. "But…" she came back. "What if those thoughts are real? What if you _are_ trapped, life being repeated like a tiring mantra for you?" A cold finality hung in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've been trying to break away for my whole life. Nobody near me feels like that." A tiredness washed over Akari. "I just want to go back to my life."

Ishara turned her back to her younger, studying the thin air. "… And what if I say… 'No?'"

Something burst, filling Akari with flowing fury, grief, and emptiness in crushing torrents. "Then I'll take it into my own hands!" All of her lost emotion found an outlet as she slapped Ishara's left cheek. And with that, all of her raw strength fell through, and she sunk to the ground, awaiting fate.

But nothing came.

Blinking back tears, Akari, stared at her hands in her lap. One was red from the force of her hit. There were so many curves and lines to them, almost like a fine painting. A sudden sound filled her ears. It was laughing, but soft, almost musical. And deadly.

Ishara was smiling like a dog showing off its fangs. One of her hands was absently stroking the red blotch on her cheek. "Ku ku… So you are brave." Akari felt herself flinch as Ishara's words fell like raindrops. "Not many people would venture to hit my blind side."

* * *

L: NOW WASN'T THAT WORTH IT?

Horde of People: No.

K: ((with torch)) This STILL has nothing to formally do with Yu-Gi-Oh.

L: IT WILL! I SWEAR!

Horde of People: ... ((sharpen their axes))

L: ... Uh... WELL! Thanks for reading thus far and have a happy Saint Patrick's Day! Oh, and for anyone who reads/watches Naruto, I wish a SUPER HAPPY birthday to Kisame! Who I'm sure doesn't want it!

Kisame: No.

K: ... JUST FINISH IT.

L: Eep! Um, and please review, because you all are so overjoyed that Laura has acctually finished something for once that you all fall into comas of happiness. You can review once you get out of your comas.

K: ...?

L: ... Yeah...

K&L: BYE!


End file.
